Terrible Tommy
by gabriela93
Summary: There is a house in Charming Town They call the Rising Son It's been the ruin of many a poor girl And me, Oh God, I'm one I was going back to the one place I swore I wouldn't come back too.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters or songs I might use if I deicide to continue this story I'm just testing it out to see if you guys would be interested in reading it. Please let me know and remember please don't be to harsh. See you guys at the bottom. Please excuse the errors you are sure to come across the story I don't have a beta, and I do try to proof read before posting but grammar has never been my strong point. Anyone interested in being my beta please let me know, or if you know anyone who is willing to take on my story, let mw know thanks.**

I was running as simple as that, and I was running too the same place I ran from like the devil himself was chasing me. I had put in my transfer to St. Thomas, they were expecting me to start in 2 weeks. That gave me enough time to see how Charlie's house was. My father had died about 2 years ago and I didn't even go back for the funeral. Life has a funny sense of humor if you ask me, even I got a giggle out of my situation.

"sure Bella you don't go to your own fathers funeral, but you come running back when a batshit crazy stalker is chasing you." I groan, at myself "shut up Bella."

Great now I'm yelling at myself.

As I arrived at my father's house…shit should I say my house. Ok as I got to my house I moaned. Fuck the house looked like it was falling apart, damn you can tell the 2 years my father hadn't been around really took its toll on it. As I got out of my car, I took a look around and the place really hadn't changed that much in the last seven years. I wonder if the crazy lady was still my dads neighbor, I mean my neighbor…that's going to take some getting used too. I take some of the boxes I had in my car and hurry to get the front door open, ugh times like these are when I miss having a man around. I quickly shake my head, don't need to be thinking about a man right now especially now and given where I am. I continued to make trips back a fourth until I unload all the crap in my car. Again I'm thankfully I didn't bring any furniture from Chicago, I snort imagining little me trying to bring all that shit in here. I take a look around the living room there's not much to work with but all of that can be fixed with a quick trip to target, that store has everything I'll need to make this house a home for little old me. I run up to check out in what conditions are the rooms, there not that bad but I do need to go find a bed because there is no way I will be sleeping on any of the two beds that are up there. I head towards the kitchen I let out a sigh of relive, it is still how I remember it to be although maybe painting the walls could be a good idea I never did like the sickly yellow that covered the walls. I head back to the living room and start going through boxes to find the shitload of cleaning supplies I brought along with me. As I tie my hair up, I start to get the nervous feeling at the pit of my stomach as it starts to set in that I'm actually here. " I came back" I whispered to the empty living room. Everything hits me at once and I get assaulted with memory after memory of Him of Us, and my legs just give out. I can't seem to stop them, they continued to play throughout my head like its own little movie, I feel the tears down my face. I just pray that it will stop that I can shut them out like I was used too back in Chicago, but its no use, its different this time I can feel him, I can feel his hands, his lips. I can hear his words. I can see his face, feel his breath against my neck. I close my eyes as a strong memory hits me of us making love those are the worst, because I feel his love the strongest during this memories.

***flashback***

"please baby make love to me" I moaned. I didn't get an answer but what I got was so much better. He was kissing my lips while his hands worked their way down my body, teasing my nipples and pulling them through my bar, but his hands didn't spend to much time on them they were still going down to that glorious place between my legs that needed him so much. He pulled down my panties and started kissing and nibbling down to my chest until his beautiful tongue found my nipple and started to bite it and suck it. "ugh…yea darlin right there" his fingers started to plunge into me slowly at first but all the sensations were getting to me I wanted him and I needed his dick in me right now. "ugh baby please…f..fuck baby I need…please I want to feel you inside me please" I moaned. "anything you want Bella" he groaned. With one thrust he was inside me, his lips still never left my boobs and god was I thankful I went crazy every time his tongue and teeth would just bit and suck on my nipples combined with his dick moving in and out I was in heaven. "ahhh yea baby…shit faster ooh yea….y..yes yes baby right there" I groaned. He was moving faster and harder, growling in my ear. Damn I loved it when he lost controlled and let this animalistic side of him come out. "ugh please baby…fuck I'm so close" I moaned. "bel..bella come for me baby!" he roared as he bit into my neck, as I felt some of his cum run down my legs. I whispered his name and I was lost to my own orgasm.

"I love you," was the last I heard from him as I was consumed by conciseness.

***end of flashback***

My tears fell harder as I was brought back from that wonderful day. How I miss you my beautiful boy, your bright eyes that gorgeous smile. Do you still smile baby boy? Do you still have that light in your eyes? Or did I take that away with me when I left, like all my happiness stayed with you here. I really made a mess of things my darlin, but I couldn't stay not when I had to share you with Them.

My tears start to slow down and I take deep breathes, I pick myself up from the floor the memories haven't been that bad in awhile I thought I was getting better but I guess being back here would do that too me. What can I do but dust myself off and try to keep myself occupied, so I grab my keys and head for my car. But again life had to throw me something else, I turn on the radio and what other then His favorite goddamn song comes on. Being the masochist that I am, I sang along to Terrible Tommy trying to keep the memories at bay.

"I've been up and down in prison, I've lived inside this cell surrounded by these demons and the fiery gates of hell I blame my mother and my father for the man that I've become." I sing at the top of my lungs, it feels so good to just let my frustrations out with this song knowing what it once meant. " it's such a hard way to fall, its such a hard, hard way to fall no I ain't gonna go to heaven they've locked me in these walls its such a hard, hard way to fall." I whispered the last line. The song ends right when I hit the Welcome to Charming sign, I chuckled. How fitting I thought as I gunned down the gas and race down the highway.

**Author's Note: Hi everyone it's me again! Ok so what do you guys think? I got the idea for this because I was on one of my Sons of Anarchy marathons. I honestly don't know if there are stories like this one out there, but what the hell one more out there won't hurt. Let me know what you guys think, please remember don't be too harsh. I'll see you guys in a few days! **


	2. The Whistler

**Authors Note: I don't own any of the characters or songs I might use. Please excuse the errors you are sure to come across the story I don't have a beta, and I do try to proof read before posting but grammar has never been my strong point.**

I've been here for about a week now, and the universe is being quite nice to me as I haven't seen Him at all, nor anyone from the club. Which is giving me the creeps if I'm being honest with myself, its like they no longer live here but I know I'm just fooling myself I hear the Harleys roar as they drive around town. Still haven't gotten a glimpse of any of them though and I really do hope it stays that way. Fuck who am I kidding I want to see him, even if it's just from afar, I want to see him, touch him, feel him. Fuck I'm screwed.

I walk into my room, turn on the radio and garb my pack of cigarettes from the bedside table. As I light one up the sweet sounds of The White Buffalo come through my speakers, I lay down on the floor with my head resting on the edge of the bed.

" This time is different it's not like the times before, I crossed my heart that I won't kill no more" I whispered. " Jesus watch over me, keep my anger at home, you better bless these wicked hands, cause they got a mind of their own." I finished with a croon.

I finish my cigarette, get myself off the floor and head towards the shower. I can feel the memories just waiting to rush through my mind, I try to think of how soon I'll start my pediatric residences at the hospital. But I can still hear Jake Smith voice as he finishes The Whistler.

I let myself be consumed by the memory of Him, I can smell the whiskey on his breath, feel it on my ear as he once whispered this very same song too me.

As I hurry to take my clothes off and get into the shower I let the scolding hot water pour down on me. I give into the need and let my mind wonder. I feel his arms around me, his kisses on my neck. His voice at my ear, " this time is different not like the time before," he nips at my neck. " I crossed my heart, that I won't kill no more."

I hurried to get out of the shower. I wrapped myself in a towel and head towards my dresser, I put on a white tank top and some boy shorts. I turn off the radio thinking that's enough reminiscing for the day.

I take a look around the room, "what now" I wondered out aloud. My stomach growls. " I guess that answer that question," I giggled. Yea I talk to my stomach leave me alone. I head towards the kitchen and remember that I had nothing, I needed to head towards the local market which I have been avoiding for the sake of not bumping into anyone from the club. I guess I could head to target again, and restock for a week or two, fuck maybe even a month. No, I need to man up, or in my case woman up and go to the market. Why try to prevent the unavoidable. I run upstairs and put on some jeans, not bothering with a bar I really hated them I need to let the girls breath a little.

Grabbing the keys to my car and my bag I lock up . Walking towards my car I can hear the Harleys in the distance. Which makes me think about going to the store now, I mean I'm not that hungry.

No Bella, I scolded myself grow a pair get into your car and drive. I still sit in my car for about 15 minutes in silence no need to add the radio to this mini freak out. As I back out the drive way I keep taking deep breaths, I mean what are the chances of me running into Him now after being here for about a week with no signs of him or his club. Fuck but with my luck, I would see him at the store of all places. I send a little prayer to the big man upstairs Bowie, yea I named the big man Bowie sue me. I was five when that happen and it stuck with me ever since. He used to tease me about it, but he said it was one of the things he loved about me. I quickly shake my head, no need to think about him, you know what they say speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Finally I get to the store which was only like a 10 minute drive, but in the state I'm in it made it seem like an hour drive. I park the car and stay for 5 minutes just giving myself a few minutes to get my bearings. I walk into the store and grab a cart and head towards the meat section. I make sure to grab at least two whole chickens, they can last me a week and then I'll just head up to target because I'm not ready no matter how much I would love to see him, but I never thought that for me to see him, he might have to see which in no way am I ready for that kind of confrontation. Specially since I don't know what kind of reaction would hurt me more, if he were to play indifference or let the hurt I know I feel if I were to settle my eyes on him. I was so wrapped up in my inner musings that when I heard that voice it startled me completely.

Fuck it was Esme. Shit-shit-shit what do I do. I just froze, I couldn't think straight so I ran. I just left the cart there and ran out the store like the devil himself was after me. I quickly open the door to my car, put the key into the ignition and gun down that son of a bitch like there was no tomorrow.

I made it to my house and quickly got inside. I didn't notice I was crying until I tasted the saltiness of my tears on my lips. I was angry at myself because I would have to deal with this shit sooner or later so what was the point in running. I felt weak. I wasn't going anywhere I was here to stay, and I had to face shit so why did I ran. I was strong, fuck I put up with a bunch of shit for the past seven years and even more when I was here with Him.

"Goddamn it!" I yelled, punching the wall.

I was strong and Esme didn't scare me anymore, she couldn't hurt me, shit she didn't hold anything dear too me anymore. I mentally scoff myself, yea keep thinking that Bella you know you still love him.

No I wasn't that eighteen year old girl anymore, I wasn't that naïve, but if she saw me would she have told him. I doubt it she hated me then, and I bet she loathed me now. I was the bitch that had the power to take her precious baby away from here, from the club. She treated me like crap, because she was afraid I would be the one to destroy everything she worked for. That He wouldn't be king if he was so wrapped up in me, if I had convinced him to leave with me have a future that didn't involved guns, drugs, murder. She had underestimated the power they all had over him, because at the end of it all I was just pussy to him. He let me walk away. He didn't follow, he said he couldn't. couldn't turn his back on his brothers.

I walk into the bathroom, splash my face with cold water. As I exist, I walk towards the kitchen and grab the bottle of whiskey and my cigarettes and head towards my room its just going to be one of those nights.

**Authors Note: Well there you have it folks chapter two. Next chapter we will finally see Him! I'm very excited to see how it happens. I started writing it, but still don't know how they should first see each other, or should she just see him. Maybe even write it in his point of view and he see her first without here knowing. As you can see I am very indecisive right now, if you guys have any suggestions let me know.**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
